1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to small parts bags and/or pouches. Particularly, the present invention relates to a small parts pouch with self-sealing closure.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There exist a large variety pouches and aprons used by workers such as construction workers, maintenance workers, carpenters, framers, and iron workers. Typically, these pouches and/or aprons are made from materials such as cotton, nylon, leather, vinyl, and the like. Each tool pouch/apron includes one or more pouches adapted for receiving a plurality of small parts, nails, screws, and other similarly sized components that are required by workers for performing their duties. In these types of aprons, the pouches have open tops to allow easy access by the worker needing one of the small parts such as a fastener. The open tops may, at times, allow the parts and/or fasteners contained in the pouch to fall out depending on the worker's movement and orientation. Oftentimes, a worker will retrieve a plurality of parts and/or fasteners for use and, in so doing, inadvertently spills or drops some of the parts and/or fasteners to the ground caused by the simple act of removing the worker's hand from the pouch.
To alleviate this concern, there have been devised pouches that are self-closing. These include a waterproof case that is opened by pressure on two opposite points. Another is a self-closing, snap-open pouch that has opposed transverse creases adjacent the ends of each closure strip to insure that the strips will spring apart under a longitudinal compressive load applied to both strips at the ends.
There is also disclosed a utility pouch having a self-sealing closure. The pouch includes a body that defines an interior space in which items can be stored, an opening that provides access to the interior space, and a self-sealing closure associated with the opening that prevents items from falling out of the pouch. The opening includes a cylindrical cord that encircles the opening. The closure has two opposed pieces of resilient material such as rubber, neoprene and the like that together seal the interior space of the pouch. The closure forms a generally V-shaped cross-section secured within the opening such that the top edges of the opposed resilient pieces are separated and their bottom edges contact each other in their natural state.